Beginning over a decade ago this group developed a more or less comprehensive computer based record system for ambulatory care. The system capitalizes on the touch interactive graphic capabilities of the PLATO computer aided instruction system of the University of Illinois. though impressive performance was achieved in evaluation, the development environment was not suited to deployment at sites of care. This proposal is to use expert system capabilities to transfer and refine the system. When acceptable performance, in terms of flexibility, comprehensiveness, and speed and facility of interaction have been achieved in the development environment, the system will be moved to stand-alone and/or networked terminals of the personal computer class. Successful development of an economically realistic system will achieve a long elusive objective for the support of clinical care. Secondary benefits, also long sought, include facility for the practitioner in accessing decision support tools and the development of machine manipulable clinical data bases for clinical research and quality assurance.